


Blue and Red

by blackedoutsky



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Felix, basically just hyunsung dyed each other's hair, hyunsung r so cute i wanna cry, making out? not rly i guess but yeah they did that afterwards
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackedoutsky/pseuds/blackedoutsky
Summary: Permintaan Hyunjin selalu aneh dan membuat Jisung tak habis pikir. Tapi, tak apa, kalau pada akhirnya Jisung menerima semua permintaan aneh pacarnya itu.Walau kadang permintaannya membuat Jisung merasa tak percaya diri, dengan mudah Hyunjin dapat merangkai kata-kata untuk mengembalikan semua kepercayaan diri Jisung lagi.





	Blue and Red

**Author's Note:**

> so .. here it is. i finally debuted on ao3 with this hyunsung fic!
> 
> not much i wanna tell but i hope you could enjoy this <3

Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, setelah Hyunjin mengetukan pintu rumah Jisung dengan tiga kali ketukan. Lelaki itu kini telah menyunggingkan senyum sumringah ketika pemilik rumah telah membukakan pintu untuknya, namun, senyum itu tak terpasang lama ketika matanya tengah menangkap si pemilik rumah berpenampilan yang...  _err_  berantakan. Rambut coklat sangat kusut, kacamata bulat yang tak terpasang benar, jangan lupakan mata yang terlihat sembab dan sehelai tisu yang tercolok di hidungnya.

Jisung menyengir sekaligus meringis melihat Hyunjin yang tampak santai dan juga tampan dengan setelan kasualnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang bak habis melakukan bertempur di medan perang. Jisung yakin seratus persen pasti Hyunjin ingin 'menculik'nya lagi malam-malam begini, kelihatan dari cara lelaki itu berpakaian.

"Kamu... abis ngapain, sih?" tanya Hyunjin khawatir, setelah diperbolehkan masuk, ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Menatap nanar kekasihnya yang sudah tak berbentuk beraturan begini. Sedangkan Jisung yang terduduk menyila di samping Hyunjin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Biasa,  _marathon tear-jerking movies._ Senang sudah selesai ujian lalu aku bisa  _me time._  Heheh." 

Jisung menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal, iya, beneran gatal soalnya dia habis  _grasak-grusuk_ di kasur gara-gara film yang ia tonton tadi sedihnya keterlaluan.

Kini jadi Hyunjin yang menggelengkan kepalanya, ada-ada saja pikirnya. Ia kemudian melepas kacamata Jisung yang masih bertengger disana, dan menaruh di pahanya. Tangannya terangkat ke arah wajah Jisung, berniat menghapus sisa-sisa air mata milik Jisung yang berbekas dengan ibu jarinya.

"Cengeng." ejek Hyunjin, lalu terkekeh mendengar dengusan Jisung.

"Felix bawa oleh-oleh dari Korea. Mau coba bersama?" tanya Hyunjin, ia merogoh dua sesuatu yang terdapat di dalam  _shopping bag._ Memberikannya kepada Jisung.

Jisung mengernyit. Menatap benda yang ada di tangannya bingung. Cat rambut? Sungguh, kenapa Felix bisa se- _random_ ini. Tidak salah memang kalau Hyunjin dan Felix itu bersahabat. Keduanya toh mempunyai kelakuan aneh yang sama.

"Apa Felix tidak sekalian membeli alat-alat salon untuk kita berdua?" tanya Jisung sarkas. Ia masih tak percaya kenapa Felix membawa oleh-oleh berupa cat rambut. Diantara banyaknya macam buah tangan, Felix bisa-bisanya terpikir untuk membeli cat rambut. 

"Hei, jangan begitu. Lagipula, aku senang. Aku bosan dengan warna rambutku. Kamu mau sekalian, nggak?" tawar Hyunjin.

"Aku mau, sih. Tapi, nggak pede. Ini warnanya terlalu terang."

Iyalah, Felix dengan segala kenyentrikannya itu dengan percaya diri membelikan cat rambut untuk Jisung dan Hyunjin dengan warna semacam  _electric dark blue_ dan  _dazzling cherry red._

Jisung malah takut kalau ia memakainya, nanti bisa-bisa dirinya menyerupai lampu jalanan saat natal karena begitu terangnya warna cat rambut tersebut.

 

Masih berkutat dengan pikirannya untuk memakai atau tidak, pada akhirnya Jisung tidak bisa menolak Hyunjin. Hanya dengan lewat konversasi tak kasat mata dengan indra penglihatannya, nyatanya Hyunjin mampu membuat Jisung untuk tidak menolak.

"Tak perlu di- _bleach,_ 'kan?"

"Harus, nanti tidak keluar warnanya. Buat kamu,  _bleaching_ -nya dua kali aja." jelas Hyunjin, Jisung mengangguk mengerti.

Keduanya kini beranjak dan pergi ke kamar Jisung yang berada di lantai atas. Kalau kalian membayangkan Jisung dan Hyunjin akan pergi ke salon bersama, oh tentu itu salah besar. Lagipula, mana ada salon yang masih buka saat jam sepuluh malam begini. Berbekal kertas instruksi, dengan percaya diri mereka akan melakukan semuanya secara manual.

Jisung memilih untuk melakukan pewarnaan rambut kepada Hyunjin terlebih dahulu. Lelaki itu bilang ia ingin mewarnakan rambutnya dengan cat warna merah. Cukup lama mengurusnya, Hyunjin memiliki warna rambut hitam yang cukup legam. Butuh sekitar lima sampai enam kali  _bleaching,_ agar warna catnya bisa menyerap.

Jisung dengan hati-hati mengoleskan sesuatu mirip  _gel_ berwarna merah itu ke rambut Hyunjin. Melihat Hyunjin yang tengah menatap dirinya di pantulan kaca, Jisung lantas mengulas senyumnya.

" _You look cute when you're serious._ "

Jisung tak— lebih tepatnya malas untuk menjawab, alih-alih ia masih asyik mengolesi hingga seluruh rambut Hyunjin terbalut dengan _gel_. Jisung tersenyum atas hasil kerjanya. Dan begitu, hingga akhirnya giliran Jisung yang akan benar-benar merombak total warna rambutnya itu.

 

🌙 🌙 🌙

 

"Jinnie... huhu...  _my hair... looks too bright isn't it? I want to cry._ "

Jisung hampir ingin menangis ketika matanya melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia memang menyukai warnanya, namun, kontras warna rambut yang sangat signifikan dengan warna sebelumnya membuat kepercayaan dirinya tiba-tiba meluntur. _Bagaimana kalau ini terlihat aneh? Apa iya aku seperti badut? Ya Tuhan, aku sudah seperti lampu jalanan._  Dibelakangnya, Hyunjin dengan warna rambut merah cerinya tersenyum gemas. Kemudian ia memeluk Jisung dari belakang, menaruh dagunya di bahu si lelaki Han. Pantulan kaca memperlihatkan betapa berbedanya raut wajah keduanya, juga dengan warna rambut yang bertolak-belakang itu.

" _It's beautiful. Just like the night sky._ " timpal Hyunjin, jujur. Diam-diam Hyunjin sebetulnya terkesima melihat penampilan Jisung yang terbilang baru untuknya.

" _You love the night sky so much,_ " tambah Jisung dengan suara pelan. Ia malu.

" _Yes, just like how i love this blue hair on you._ "

Jisung kembali mati-matian menahan agar wajahnya tak terlalu kentara tersipu. Masih dengan posisi meluk-memeluk yang sama. Jisung mengelus pelan wajah Hyunjin yang berada di bahunya. Hyunjin terpejam, menikmati setiap jejak sentuhan yang Jisung berikan untuknya itu.

"Warna rambut kamu juga bagus. Aku suka." ucap Jisung. Ia terkekeh ketika Hyunjin mulai iseng menggesekan hidungnya ke lehernya yang menyebabkan kegelian.

" _I know._ Karena aku tampan jadi warna apapun bagus untuk aku."

Jisung memutar bola matanya malas. Salah bicara dia. Lupa kalau Hyunjin kadang-kadang tingkat kepercayaan dirinya suka lebih tinggi daripada Menara Burj Khalifa.

Jisung memutar balik badannya dan menghadap ke si lelaki berambut merah ini. Menggantungkan tangannya ke leher milik Hyunjin dan menatap lurus ke arah si pemilik paras elok yang berhasil mengambil semua hatinya secara utuh. 

" _This blue haired squirrel now is staring at me. What do you want, hm?_ " tanya Hyunjin dengan wajahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Jisung. Hembusan nafas hangatnya menerpa kulit wajah Jisung. Ia terpaku.

" _Nothing._ " Tidak ketika Jisung memajukan wajahnya dan mempertemukan bibir miliknya dengan bibir milik Hyunjin. " _i just wanna kiss you, as a gift because you restored my confidence._ "

 

 

 

_That night, when the two opposite colors became one. When the colors blue and red collided into one solid color. Became another color that represents both of them._

**Author's Note:**

> this fic originally written with seungmin and hyunjin as the main pair. but i decided to make for jisung and hyunjin instead. i dont know, they r just so cute nd voila? this fic happened!
> 
>  
> 
> also if you're wondering blue haired!ji and red haired!jin  
> > https://i.pinimg.com/564x/94/dc/d8/94dcd8631fbc3c5f6fd7196de2adc15f.jpg  
> > shorturl.at/vKVX6
> 
> i hope that helps you imagining them hehe ^_^ thank u !!


End file.
